Of Fire and Ice
by dystopiangrace
Summary: What if Natla's creation of Lara's Doppelganger for Amanda meant more than just simple admiration for her former friend? Collection of drabbles for the Lara/Amanda relationship. Rated M for caution.


Transformed – She hadn't seen Lara since Paraíso. In the grand scheme of things it wasn't but a decade; really it seemed like an eternity for her. And she had changed, transformed from the naive young girl into a strong, independent woman. But she's in front of her, eyes wide and cool, lips sculpted in that all too familiar smirk that's erased from her graceful face as soon as she notes Amanda's presence.

Glass – It is her eyes which tell Lara everything her lips don't...how scared she is, how doubtful, how fragile and inexperienced – as they are much wider now, glassy and so so dark –it makes her throat tighten.

Vision – White lace and delicate bows, golden skin and a shy smile; Amanda's eyes misted at the vision of Lara walking toward her.

Nightmare – She woke, startled at the touch of a cold hand upon her shoulder. She felt the slight film of sweat upon her brow, and a feminine voice murmuring something though she heard nothing; her mind dominated by the sight of her decrepit mother in Helheim. As she realised it was only a nightmare, her attention was drawn to the silhouette beside her. She seized up, realising it was Amanda crawling into bed and inching toward her, gently embracing Lara's waist. She shouldn't have been unnerved; for the feeling of another person safeguarding her for once was enough to banish the bad dreams into a decaying memory.

Photograph – Lara must have stood there for at least ten minutes, gazing at the old photograph which Amanda had retrieved from her box of possessions on moving in. _They'd been pictured at a dig in the Philippines. It had been a long humid day; Amanda was leaning against Lara, her arm resting on Lara's shoulder, who was sitting on a rock. They were smiling. _She contemplated how relatively _easy _life had been during their academic years; pure of any complicated emotions which at this point in her life seemed almost normal to her.

Bruised - Kissing her had felt like drowning in pure sweetness... and her bruised heart had beaten wildly in Amanda's chest. No, she didn't regret it. Nonetheless, part of her felt like having taken advantage of Lara. She remembered her words about strength and imperviousness, but she had loved her in a night full of vulnerability and weakness. It hadn't meant to be like this. It had meant to be about happiness, not about pain.

Hell – In light of recent events and her new found feelings for Lara, she was certain she'd follow her through the iron gates of Hell if it meant they could share one more stolen moment together.

Brown Paper Package – Lara had seen many a shocking spectacle in the past as she travelled through the mysteries of forgotten civilisations, but not one of them had successfully managed to leave her as tongue-tied as she was at the sight of Amanda blushing. Clutching desperately onto the brown paper package just delivered to her, Amanda's cheeks burned as her eyes locked with Lara's briefly while in the act of making a bee line to her bedroom.

Beautiful Liar – Her patience wore precariously thin on numerous occasions, but regardless of how hard Lara tried she could not stay angry at Amanda for long.

Snow Day –Mid-winter in England and a blanket of snow now lay over the country. Since her father had been a master snow craftsman, Lara thought it a sin not to take the opportunity to revel in her lost childhood. Despite having initially complained about the cold, Amanda did eventually follow Lara outside. Clad in a thick parka, old jeans, boots and ear muffs, she looked the part albeit slightly ridiculous. And cute, though Lara would sooner die than admit that.  
>After a small amount of time dedicated to snowmen, their folly turned into a snow fight. Lara had packed a handful of snow down Amanda's turtleneck. She turned on Lara, pushing her flat on her back, following her down. She settled over Lara, rapturously kissing her cold lips; finding they didn't stay cold for long, her heart pounding below. They took little notice of the temperature, finding warmth within each other.<p>

Skin – The sight of her skin, her tattoos snaking across her slender figure ensured the image was burned into Lara's memory. For goodness sake, intending only to pass on her research notes, she did not bet on leaving somewhat short of breath neither with an inclination for a cold shower of her own.

Blur – It unravelled so fast she couldn't say how it happened at all. One moment she was reading _Hávamál_ next moment she's pressed against the bookshelf with Lara hot and wanton between her thighs.

Wait – A sharp inhale, Amanda thrust her tongue firmer and waited for ecstasy to flood Lara's being; devouring her senses, for her name to fill the void in the night...

Musings – The light from the moon pouring through the open window cast an ethereal glow upon Amanda's pastel complexion, she slept like a child; peaceful and deep. She had a remarkable allure about her, Lara concluded. Strip away their differences and the events which tainted her opinion of the sleeping beauty before her; it was easy to see at that point in time the girl she used shared secrets and burdens with.

Run, Jump, Fly – Head spinning, lips tingling and her body singing; Amanda was on top of the world.

Straddle – She wished she hadn't waved her off, in earnest. The eyeful of Lara straddling the bike forsake Amanda's capacity to resume daily tasks, aching only for Lara to sit astride her hips as provocatively.

Coffee – _Odd,_ Zip mused as Lara strode on by him, presumably heading for the pool. She looked flustered, her head inclined toward the ground. _"Don't, for the love of god, follow me. Or allow anyone else to for that matter". _Wait, was that lipstick he saw on her neck? No, no. Obviously, his mind was hallucinating at the lack of caffeine in his bloodstream from abstaining from his usual morning coffee.

Search – There were many things Amanda looked for in recent years – power and strength, revenge and redemption, freedom and promise – and she never thought she'd find everything in the enigmatic eyes of her former best friend...and there was something else too, something she forsake long ago, and it all started with a clumsy kiss.

Handwriting – She knew she would probably face a humiliating execution should Lara find her in her bedroom, but she could not resist. Amanda scanned the room, her eyes found a pile of open books. They were research notes upon closer inspection, but that was not what captured her attention. The notes were hand written, a looped flowing cursive. It could have been mistaken as a rudimentary art form. Amanda felt a pang in her heart, a stab of love for the woman this handwriting belonged to.

Drop – By all means, it should not worry her –the way she simply brushes her fingers against her skin, as they lay side by side, the way she looks at her, the way she smiles at her – because she knows Amanda won't hurt her; but she's terrified with how willing she'd drop her clothes and defences for her.

Midsummer Night's Dream – With glazed eyes she could make out flickering lights. Lights which cast a scarlet hue and dull shadows. And there was the heavy wisp of her breath on Lara's neck, hungry lips grazing the skin on her collar bone, as lightly as a feather's caress. Lips that soon crushed against her own, savouring anything Lara had to offer; fists tangling in the mass of blonde hair. Hands - Hands journeying up and down Lara's waist, hooking around the small of her back, leaving a trail of fire in their place; She found her consumed in the moment..._Oh gods_, her mind reduced to mere carnal desires as her back arched –wanting more, so so much more.

Trapped - And it was then she became trapped between Lara's strong yet oh-so-feminine legs. She panted, a fire burning behind those chestnut eyes which lay fixed with Amanda's own._ "Give yourself to me now"._

Fire – _My mother always told me not to play with fire._ But I couldn't stop myself. Was that a flirtatious smile in her eyes, or simply a mischievous grin at the situation they found themselves in? I cannot tell. I have to slap myself to stop my eyes wandering to the hem of those perilously short shorts, or to the dip in her alarmingly low cut shirt. My body aches. Not because we've trekked through hell and high water. No. I ache for _her._

Worry – Amanda's anxiety over Lara's mission was justified when she saw the helicopter begin descent into the grounds of Croft Manor. Under normal circumstances Lara would be standing proud, smiling at the home below. This time she could make out the silhouette of her lover, crouched –she looked wounded. Sprinting from the Library to the lawns, she caught Lara as she collapsed after using up the last of her energy to climb from the chopper. Fear and anger entwined laced through Amanda's soul, _What have they done to you?_

Morning After – _Gods_, Lara thought, _I haven't felt this rough since University. _Careful of waking the woman in her bed from her slumber, Lara slid out of bed. Stumbling into the bathroom she found stability at the sink. Looking into the mirror, she stood aghast at the reflection looking back at her. Hair dishevelled, make up smudged and reddened patches of skin trailing from her neck to navel, Amanda had certainly left reminders of where she had been last night.


End file.
